Aki Saito/History
This page contains the detailed history for Aki Early Life Aki's parents are unknown as she was put up for adoption when she was 4 years old. She moved from foster home to foster home for 3 years until the age of 7 where she was put into a group house of children. This home was ran by two parents who seemed nice, but once Aki was left alone she realized how cruel and abusive they were. They were obsessed with their possessions and made the children do all the chores, punishing them if they did anything wrong. Aki and a young boy by the name of Hideki were washing dishes together when Hideki dropped a plate. Aki attempted to catch it but fell from the stool she was standing on, the plate broke across her hand and left a bloody cut. When the two kids were confronted, Hideki blamed Aki and they didn't ask questions. Aki was dragged to a closet and locked inside. She was terrified of the dark and banged on the door to be let out, when they didn't she gave up and silently cried in the dark. While she was in the dark she noticed light forming in her hands, and she realized that she had developed a Quirk. She knew that when kids developed Quirks, the parents would take them to another location and they were never seen again so even as she was finally let out from the closet, she kept her Quirk a secret. In the meantime, Aki had noticed that Hideki had also developed a quirk, and he wasn't quiet about it. He showed it off to any kid who would listen. The parents caught wind of one of the kids having a Quirk and demanded that they tell them who it was. Aki saw how scared Hideki was and stood up, announcing her own Quirk. Aki was then taken to a secondary house where she, and many other kids, were forced to develop their Quirks and work to the point of exhaustion and often times fainting. After a year of being there, Aki noticed Hideki had arrived as well. The two made friends and attempted to make their life a little better. One day, Hideki finally stood up to the parents and began making a stand by melting one of their expensive china plates. Aki noticed that Hideki was in physical danger so without her control, she reached out to stop them and fired a huge beam of light from the palm of her hand, destroying the entire back end of the house, burning her hand as well as severely burning the arm of their so called father. Police and several pro heroes including All Might showed up and Aki was taken to the hospital, separated from Hideki and the rest of the children. She was treated, and at last moved to a foster home/school called Itsumo where she was welcomed and began healing from her time at the terrible home. She continued growing up in that home, but was unable to make any friends. Despite this, Aki never lost her ambition of becoming a hero. Middle School Aki attended middle school at Itsumo Academy, the same place she spent most of her life. She was able to learn her Quirk as well as attend school. He roommate for most of the time was another foster child named Sakura. The two of them were friends, and Aki's only official friend. She did well in school, and made friends with her homeroom teacher. As Aki's middle schooling comes to a close, she is eager to start her education at U.A. High.